Elseworlds: Power Rangers JLArevised
by C.A. Turner
Summary: The powers of the Justice League...in the hands of the Rangers


_**Disclaimer :**__ Power Rangers, Morphin, Zeo, and Lightstar (Space) belong to Saban. JLA and other DC heroes belong to DC comics. This is what would be called an Elseworlds fanfic, not part of my regular MMPR/DCU series. This is also the start of a round-robin series, in which I invite anyone to write the next chapter. This is a revised version. Parts 1 and 3 are written by myself. Part 2 was written by Duke Brown (1975-1999). Hope you enjoy this, and want to add to this._

**Elseworlds : Power Rangers JLA**

by : C.A. Turner

Part One: Secret Origins

What was once the Power Chamber is now gone, destroyed by Divatox's forces. TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley have gone into space to save both Zordon and Dimitria. Justin, the Blue Turbo Ranger, had contacted Tommy Oliver, the former Red Zeo Ranger, who had gotten in touch with all former Rangers. All twelve gathered at the demolished HQ and traded stories of the past. None of them could believe it was now gone. Jason Lee Scott was visibly upset. A major part of his life was here, along with those of his friends Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Tommy. Soon, anger started to grow inside each person.

An angry Tanya Sloan snarled, "How could this happen? Isn't there anything we can do? Anything at all?"

Adam Park tried to control his anger, but soon, he blasted, "Turbo, huh? What a joke! This is what happened because of Turbo!"

While this was going on, Kat Hillard had discovered that the Communications systems had remained intact. "Hey guys, come take a look at this!"

Rocky DeSantos and Billy Cranston had raced over to Kat. "Maybe we can contact Dulcea or Ninjor, or anyone," Billy spoke.

In minutes, he had begun to work on the device. It was successful, but not in the way any of them had expected. In minutes, Dulcea and Ninjor had both teleported the twelve to the planet Phaedos, where they were greeted by both warriors and, as Rocky described him, a blue midget in a red dress, who turned out to be the last of a group of mentors called the Guardians of the Universe. Adam asked, "How did you know what was going on, and why bring us here?"

"The Universe is in peril. The longer Divatox and her friends are free, and near earth, it gets worse. Now, the Guardian has revealed to us a source of great power, the powers of fabled warriors," Dulcea spoke.

The Guardian continued, "You have been chosen because of moral fiber, your ability to quickly adapt to new power, and most importantly, your friendship. We will try to help Zordon, but the Earth needs you. The power will definitely go to eleven of you. You start now by going to one of the altars, kneeling in front of the fire, and meditate. Soon, your new power will present itself to you. Now, you must begin." Soon, each Ranger was in front of an alter fire, and soon lost themselves in deep meditation.

Trini was the first to discover her new power, as she found herself in Egypt, or rather, the ruins of ancient Egypt. She looked around, and discovered several pyramids, temples, and a mini-spade. Picking up the spade, Trini walked in a westward direction, toward the largest pyramid. A mysterious voice told her where to dig, and after five minutes, she had found an exquisitely decorated jewel box, and inside, on a velvet cushion, was a gold pendant designed like a pair of cow's horns holding a sun disk, on a chain necklace.

Trini promptly put the necklace on, and knew almost immediately what to do next. She spoke three words, but before she knew what was going on, she knew who her warrior was. "OH, MIGHTY ISIS!"

Zack found himself on top of a skyscraper in a major metropolis at night. Despite his normal, carefree attitude, he felt oddly at home in the night. It just felt right. In front of him was a length of silken rope attached to a collapsible boomerang that looked like a pair of bat-wings. As he picked up the boomerang and rope, he finally noticed what he was wearing. A black armored bodysuit, black boots, black gloves with special gauntlets, a yellow belt with several compartments, each holding some item, and on the chest area, a yellow circle with a bat-emblem inside, plus a long black cape that, when opened, looked like a pair of bat-wings.

Knowing instinctively what he had to do next, Zack cast the rope and boomerang out into the night, and when the rope tightened, he reached to the back of his neck, and pulled over his upper face a cowl with two large, pointed ears. He then swung out into the night, coming upon a mugging. Swooping down, he nailed two of the muggers by surprise, knocking them out, then he went after the gunman, nailing him with a flying tackle, then slamming the would-be killer into a wall, snarling, "You're trespassing, ratbreath!"

"Trespassing! You damn sure don't own the night!"

Growling, Zack grabbed him by the throat and soon cast another rope to a very high precipice, then held the crook over the ledge. The gunman's tone changed, screaming, "Don't kill me, man!"

Now knowing who his warrior was, Zack spoke, "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to do me a favor. I want you to tell all your friends about me."

"What are you?!"

"I'm Batman."

When Kimberly awoke, she found herself on an island paradise. The air was fragrant, clean, and pure, plants lush and abundant, and animals roaming freely. Walking up a hill, she found a city that looked like it stepped right out of ancient Greece. On a column to her right lay a rope of purest gold. Sensing that this was for her, she picked up the rope and headed into the city.

As she entered, Kimberly was surprised to learn that she knew the name of the city, even though she had never been there before. Themyscira. She also discovered that her hair was longer and darker, her physique, though still feminine, was decidedly more muscular. On her wrists were silver bracelets. Kimberly walked even further, learning more about her warrior, and the history of Themyscira.

By the time she reached her destination, the Royal Palace, she knew she now had Olympian super strength, superspeed, wisdom, and agility, plus one ability she wanted to try for herself. Kimberly saw that the clothes she had were gone, replaced by a red strapless, sleeveless bodice with a double W emblem on the chest, designed to look like an eagle in flight, blue satin mini-shorts with white stars, red boots with white trim, a gold belt on her waist with a loop for her lasso on her right, and red earrings, star shaped. Taking to the sky, Kimberly knew only one person could be her warrior.

Wonder Woman.

Tommy stood on the planet Oa, looking at a giant railway lantern, green in color. Directly in front of him, a ring in the shape of a modern lantern, which he put on his right hand finger. Another lantern appeared, normal sized this time, and as Tommy held it, images appeared, telling him about his warrior, and exactly what the ring could and couldn't do.

Soon, Tommy was wearing the uniform of his warrior. When the images were done, he placed the ring to the battery lantern, charging it as he did this. While the ring was charging up, Tommy spoke these words...

_"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night,_

No Evil Shall Escape My Sight,

Let Those Who Worship Evil's Might,

Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light!"

Unlike Tommy, Jason seemed to be floating in space, unharmed. Before his horrified eyes, a planet self-destructed, but not before a rocket shot from its surface. Following the rocket to Earth, Jason discovered the location of it was a small town in Kansas. These, however, were merely images of the past, and soon changed into a very realistic fortress of ice, of... solitude.

Always strong, Jason was soon aware that he could do a lot more with his abilities. Looking down, he saw that he was wearing a blue bodysuit with red shorts, a yellow belt, red boots, a yellow diamond tripped in red with a stylized red 'S' inside, and a long, red cape. The following words came to his mind...

_"Faster Than a Speeding Bullet,_

More Powerful than a Locomotive,

Able to Leap Tall Buildings In a Single Bound,

Look, Up In the Sky,

It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's... " 

".my warrior," Jason finished.

Superman.

Central City was Billy's destination, and he soon found himself in the Police Dept.'s Crime Laboratory, standing in front of a shelf of highly volatile chemicals. A lightning storm was happening, and before he could move, a stray bolt struck and charged the chemicals, and then spilled onto Billy.

Dazed, he stood up and looked around and found a ring with a lightning bolt insignia, and a small button on its side. Screams of panic and fear brought the former Ranger out of his lost thought, causing him to race downstairs and out the door. As he did this, he noticed that he was becoming faster and faster, until, to the naked eye, he was just a blur, almost invisible. Billy soon came upon the source of the screams, a carjacking. Knocking the thieves out and tying them up to a flagpole, he helped the victim with the police report before speeding away, and as he did this, he knew who was his warrior.

The Flash.

Adam and Tanya both discovered they were in the same dreamstate. Both saw a group of men and women, dressed as hawks, with huge wings, flying, using weapons of the past and future, fighting evil. Before their eyes, these men and women all merged into one of each, both walking toward the two Rangers. As one touched Adam, the other laid a hand on Tanya's shoulder. Soon, both disappeared, leaving their costumes, weapons, and other devices. As one, they picked up the items, and were soon up in the air, flying. The names of their warriors were obvious.

Hawkman and Hawkwoman.

Kat woke up in an attic, next to an album of newspaper clippings of a famous crimebusting woman. Before her eyes, the album and attic disappeared, and she was now standing in an alley, facing two muscle-bound, steroid cases. Oddly calm, Kat pretty much mopped up the alley with the both of them, her judo and karate skills vastly improving. Knocking them both out, she soon faced a car coming at her at a decidedly deadly speed.

As she started to scream, a different sound came from her mouth, a very destructive sound, which trashed the car thoroughly. After giving the driver a quick beating, Kat finally noticed what she was wearing: blue fishnet stockings, a black strapless, sleeveless leotard, a bluish-black neck ribbon, black ladies' pirate boots, and a black satin ladies' dinner jacket, stylishly cut, her blonde hair now even longer and flowing freely. Hopping onto a motorcycle, she zoomed away, the name of her warrior now crystallized in her mind.

Black Canary.

Aisha was facing a series of moving target boards, in front of her were all sorts of knives, crossbows, daggers, shuriken, and other various weapons. Coming at her were several armed bruisers. Wading through them with almost no effort at all, she then used each weapon on the targets, hitting centerpoint with deadly accuracy. On her left, a weapons belt, a purple- grey bodysuit, a dark purple cape, matching boots and gloves, a collapsible crossbow, daggers, and an elaborate domino mask. In five minutes, she had the costume on, and knew her warrior:

The Huntress.

Rocky was standing in a time-phased dimension watching two men, one older, the other younger, not much older than Rocky himself, arguing in a nuclear reactor. Soon, the reactor exploded, and the two merged into one, with a mane of fire. Stepping towards Rocky, the man/men laid a hand on his shoulder, fading away. Rocky knew that he now could reverse the reactor's explosion, which he did, altering the molecular structure of the building. Using air molecules to create a costume, the warrior's name was obvious.

Firestorm.

Soon, the Rangers awoke from their dreamstates, dressed in their new costumes, and holding their new weapons. Only Justin had no corresponding dream experience, thus, no power. "Dulcea, the power was not meant for this young one. The power seems to reject him for some unknown reason, we cannot use him," Ganthet spoke. Justin was visibly crushed, but given Earth's dilemma, no one took the time to notice. Divatox was out there, and she had to be stopped. Jason said it for everyone : "BACK TO EARTH!"

Divatox, Rygog, Elgar, Porto, and several piranatrons and cogs were celebrating amid the ruins of the Power Chamber. Divatox smirked, "Ah, no more Rangers! I now rule the world and its riches. Her people are MY slaves! My armies will soon start invading countries! What a wonderful, beautiful dream!" However, a voice behind her soon bellowed, "WELL, CONSIDER THIS YOUR RUDE WAKE-UP CALL, YOU OVERPAINTED, STUPID, SLUTTY, IGNORANT BITCH!" Divatox whirled around. "Who dares to address me in such..." and was promptly cut off by an Amazonian right to her jaw, followed by a left to her gut, delivered by a very satisfied Kimberly, now calling herself Wonder Woman.

As this battle raged on, Batman (Zack), and Superman (Jason), trashed both Rygog and Porto, followed by several cogs. Batman glared at Rygog. "I see the Machine Empire truly got the better part of his deal. Now, you can continue this, and wind up six feet under, or surrender to us right now. Your choice." Rygog surrendered meekly.

In London, Green Lantern (Tommy), Hawkman (Adam,) and Hawkwoman (Tanya) were facing an invasion from the air. Using his mace, Hawkman trashed several winged piranatrons, while Hawkwoman 86d their ships with several well-aimed shots from her anti-gravitron pistol. Green Lantern finished the battle by sending the main ship on a one-way trip into a black hole, courtesy of a ring-created catapult. Green Lantern smirked, "And that takes care of that!"

Paris was the recipient of an unwelcome invasion that was quickly stopped by Black Canary (Kat), Firestorm (Rocky), and Isis (Trini). Cogs, led by a revitalized King Sphinx, tried to take the City of Light, but instead, found a piercing blast of pure sonic sound, shorting out the cogs' motorized functions, a gift from Black Canary. Firestorm, meanwhile, turned each cog into a VCR, a digital television, a bank of crime computers, a home computer, a microwave, etc... "Man, it's fun, changing their atoms like that!" Firestorm cheered. King Sphinx tried to advance on the duo, but a lightning bolt from Isis changed that. She followed that with...

_"Mighty Winds that Tear To and Fro,_

Take These Creatures to Distant Shores,

And Then, With One Crash Of Force,

Drag Them To The River's Source!" 

In seconds, cogs and King Sphinx were screaming for mercy as they were shot through the air, into Egypt, and into the Nile, where they met a very painful, brutal end.

Black Canary summed it up for all three: "Good riddance."

***

Washington, DC had to contend with both chromites and General Havoc, who smirked, "Hurry now, we must secure this city. Soon, our other invasion fleets will soon arrive, and..." This was as far as he got. A blur of red and gold destroyed all of the weapons and then trashed all the chromites. "No, no, no, no, NO!" Havoc cried.

The Flash (Billy) stopped and asked smugly, "Do you have any more toys for me to play with?"

Havoc snarled, "Play with THIS, damn you!," pressing a button on his chestplate, summoning a gigantic minotaur machine, which then began to advance on the capital. Right there and then, a giant robot, the size of a MegaZord, landed in front of the minotaur. A voice from inside shouted, "You don't know us, but let our Lightstar MegaZord deal with this."

Soon, the Lightstar MegaZord had the minotaur up on the ropes and used it's saber to finish it off. On the ground, Havoc had each of his weapons shot out of his hands by the Huntress (Aisha). Flash finished off the rest of the chromites, Huntress had Havoc all wrapped up, and minotaur was toast, thanks to the new mysterious Rangers, who leaped out of the Lightstar MegaZord and landed next to both the Huntress and the Flash.

"Thanks for your help. Who are you?" Huntress asked.

"We're the Lightstar Rangers. Zordon told us all about you, and that you used to be Rangers yourselves," the Pink Lightstar told them both.

"Is Zordon all right?" Flash asked.

"Yes, he's on our ship right now. Alpha Five and Dimitria, however, are still Dark Spectre's hostages. We need to find a way to save them."

Once away from the crowd, Flash asked, "And you are...?"

"I'm Cassie," Pink Lightstar spoke.

"My name's Ashley," Yellow Lightstar said.

"TJ," Blue Lightstar declared.

"Carlos, here," Black Lightstar added.

"Um, Andros," Red Lightstar hesitated.

"Come on, let's round up the others, then we'll just go from there," Huntress told them.

Batman and Superman knocked all of the henchmen into a waiting rocket. Divatox, meanwhile, was getting a major ass-kicking from Wonder Woman. Although Divatox managed to get in a few punches, for the most part, however, only the thing messed up on Wonder Woman was her hair, for Divatox looked like she had been trampled by six herds of elephants. Wonder Woman then got right in Divatox's face and spat out, "Now listen to me, and listen good, bitch! I want you to get the hell off my planet right now, and if I ever see you near this solar system again, by Zeus, I'll finish what I started. Now leave, and GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

In micro-seconds, the invasion fleet had retreated, while Divatox herself was fleeing for her life. Once away from the solar system, however, a vow of revenge was made.

Three weeks later, on the moon, where Rita and Zedd's castle used to be, a new Command Center was created, keeping Earth safe from the constant attack. The Rangers themselves had this idea, along with a new name for the place : The Watchtower. Zordon looked down upon the assembled group of sixteen. Billy, now morphed out of his new Flash persona, asked, "What about Justin?"

"Billy, I am afraid that the new power would destroy him, for his changing body chemistry is not prepared for that much power."

"Where is he now?"

"With his father. They will soon leave Angel Grove. Meanwhile, we must take plans to rescue Dimitria and Alpha Five."

"Don't worry, Zordon. We'll find a way. There's sixteen of us now."

The assembled Rangers were looking out at the view of the Earth through the observation window. "Where do we go from here?" Trini asked.

"We protect both the Earth and the universe. The Warriors before us who had these powers called themselves the Justice League of America. How about a name like that for our group?" Zack suggested.

Kimberly grinned. "I think only one name would be right. Power Rangers JLA."

"Works for me," Jason smiled.

"Me too," Andros said.

"Then, let's do it guys!" Tommy yelled. As they had done so many times in the past, they put all their hands together and leaped into the air, shouting... **"POWER RANGERS JLA!"  
**  
**Part Two: The Return of Parallax**

By Duke Brown  
  
"It's not fair!" Justin Stewart howled.

He remembered the words that Ganthet had said to him: "_The power was not meant for you, young one. The new power would destroy you, for your changing body chemistry is not prepared for that much power. And to send a child off into such a situation would be dishonorable."_

The reasons didn't seem to matter to the thirteen-year old boy. He called me a child. I'm not just some mere kid! I WAS A POWER RANGER! Then he screamed, "I can handle it!"

"Sure you can," a voice said. Justin turned to see... "Uncle Guy!" Justin leapt into Guy Gardner's waiting arms. "You're alive!"

"Never better," Guy smiled. Guy's grin fell. "Justin, the Guardians tried to stop me from rebuilding Coast City. You can handle the power. I know it. Reach out to me. Together, we can teach the Guardians a lesson."

Guy held out his hand. As soon as Justin reached it, he knew his life would never be the same...

* * *

"Hall of Justice?" Zack Taylor moaned. He stared at the new construction that was built for the Power Rangers JLA by the company he ran, Wayne Enterprises. "Bruce spent good money for a potential deathttrap?"

"Zack's right," Tanya Sloane-Park hissed. "Why don't we just put a sign on the building that says 'Villains Attack Here?'"

"Or send out invitations," her husband and her museum co-curator Adam Park added.

Jason Lee Scott, Daily Planet Reporter and Capt. Tommy Oliver, Air Force Pilot, looked at the group of friends. "There has to be a way to assemble the team," Jason grumbled.

"At least a dozen," Tommy said.

"But why like this?" asked Kimberly Ann Hart, UN ambassador to Themyscira.

"To let them know," Trini Kwan said. Then the science teacher added, "to let everyone know."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

The TroubAlert!

Jason gathered his friends around. "Yes, Dulcea," he answered.

Dulcea sounded upset about something. More than usual. _"Rangers, report to the Watchtower immediately! Something terrible has happened!" _

"On it."

* * *

Soon surrounded by police scientist Billy Cranston, grad student Rocky DeSantos, florist Kat Hilliard, and bodyguard Aisha Campbell, the members of Power Rangers JLA were assembled. "Rangers, Parallax has returned," Dulcea said.

The room was silent. Everybody knew who Parallax was. A fallen Green Lantern who turned evil and succeeded in betraying and murdering the JLA.

Tommy broke the silence. "We gotta stop him."

Jason then said, "We may not come back from this, you know?"

Rocky then sneered, "Oh, well! We knew the risks."

"Rocky's right," Kat said. "We have to save the world."

"Come what may," Aisha added.

"Okay then," Jason said solemnly, "POWER RANGERS JLA ASSEMBLE!" In multiple flashes of light:

Jason: "SUPERMAN!"

Tommy: "GREEN LANTERN!"

Zack: "BATMAN!"

Trini: "OH MIGHTY ISIS!"

Kimberly: "WONDER WOMAN!"

Billy: "FLASH!"

Kat: "BLACK CANARY!"

Rocky: "FIRESTORM!"

Aisha: "HUNTRESS!"

Adam: "HAWKMAN!"

Tanya: "HAWKWOMAN!"

The Power Rangers JLA raced off into battle. Ganthet snapped at Dulcea, "Why wouldn't you let me tell them?"

"Parallax must be stopped," Dulcea said sadly, "no matter the cost." She was unable to control the emotions building up inside her, though she did so while the League was present. Now that the teens had left, she was free to express her emotions. For the third time in her life, Dulcea cried. As Ganthet did his best to console her, her wails echoed through the Watchtower.

* * *

"Was it me?" Green Lantern asked Superman privately, "or did Dulcea and Ganthet appear to be hiding something?"

"I have a bad feeling about this," Superman replied. Their thoughts was jolted by... "There he is!" Batman snapped.

Sure enough, Parallax was destroying cities, sending a message to the PRJLA, obviously. Hawkwoman wondered, Is it me, or does Parallax seem a bit small?

The JLA Rangers landed behind the villain. Firestorm snarled, "Been a long time, Parallax."

Parallax replied, "Too long. Long time no see, guys." The JLA Rangers gasped. They didn't know which was worse: the words, or the voice speaking them. When Parallax turned around, the Rangers were horrified.

"No way!" Black Canary gasped.

"This doesn't look good," Isis moaned.

"It-" was all Hawkwoman could say.

Huntress frowned as the Flash whispered, "Damn you, Hal..."

"It can't be!" Hawkman said.

"No..." Superman said over and over.

Green Lantern was heartbroken. How could this happen?

Batman and Wonder Woman were furious. Not at this turn of events, but at the reaction of their teammates. "What are you waiting for?" The Batman shouted.

"Batman's right, we have to do this NOW!" Wonder Woman bellowed. They were no less heartbroken, but they rallied themselves. They had no choice.

Green Lantern roared, "DON'T YOU TWO KNOW WHO THAT IS, GODDAMMIT?!"

Justin Stewart, now calling himself Parallax, smiled at the JLA Rangers. "Did you miss me, Tommy?" he sneered. "Well, I missed you too." The new Parallax fired destructive energy out of his hands at his former friends. "WELL, I WON'T MISS THIS TIME!"

"Justin, why?!" Green Lantern demanded. "For pity sakes, why?"

"You and your precious Guardians treated me without pity," Parallax spat, "so why should I show his pathetic slaves any?" Parallax then produced chains which tied Batman up.

Wonder Woman threw her lasso around him. "This ends NOW!"

"I don't think so, Princess." Sending a blast through her lasso, Parallax knocked Wonder Woman out, shouting as he did so "Ganthet and Dulcea tried to stop me, but they can't! Now, the POWER IS MINE!"

* * *

Meanwhile on Apokalypz, Guy Gardner laughed. Divatox was concerned. She didn't like the Power Rangers, but the kid he chose to kill them was- dammit, he was a kid!

"So what?" Guy barked.

"He can't handle that kind of power!" Divatox roared. "Gardner, he'll die within months!"

"I need my dear nephew for only a few days," Gardner hissed. "After that, he's on his own, and the mantle of Parallax will be mine again."

"Will you at least spare the one called Tommy Oliver?" Divatox cooed. "The boy is... gifted..."

"Slut." Gardner sneered.

* * *

Parallax headed off into deep space. The JLA Rangers looked dumbfounded, except for Batman and Wonder Woman. They were furious to extremes. "WHAT IN ATHENA'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Wonder Woman roared at her teammates.

"Wonder Woman's right, have you all completely lost it?!" Batman shouted.

"That was Justin," Hawkwoman screamed. "You two cold hearted bastards! We can't-"

"We have a job," Batman snarled. "If you won't do it, then we will!"

Green Lantern decked Batman. "Don't you hurt him!"

Batman returned the favor. The JLA Rangers separated the two.

"How can you be so cold?!" Green Lantern roared. Batman shoved his teammates off him.

Wonder Woman socked Green Lantern in the jaw. "How in Athena's name can you be so damned dumb?!" The two then stormed off.

"I'll talk to them," Superman said. Then he turned to Green Lantern and said, "Tommy, take the others back to the Watchtower."

As the rest of the team disappeared, Batman and Wonder Woman turned on Superman. "Look, we're just as saddened and angered at this as all of you!" Wonder Woman shouted. "But people's lives are depending on us, it's not just us at stake here!"

"She's right, we are the Power Rangers JLA! We gotta take him down. No matter what." Batman added.

"Granted," Superman said, demorphing into not-so-mild-mannered Jason Lee Scott "But he's also Justin. We have to save him if we can."

"That's how the original League was killed," Batman said, demorphing into Zack. "I have no intent on history repeating itself."

"Neither do I." Wonder Woman finished, demorphing into Kimberly. "This world deserves better from us."

Jason sighed. How can we stop this when the team is falling apart?

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tommy asked Dulcea. The two were secluded in the Watchtower.

"This is your greatest test," she said sadly. "You have to stop him before he destroys the universe."

Later, Tommy walked out. He looked out into the sky. The Hawks' door opened, and Tommy heard the wailing of Tanya and Kat. Adam walked out and shut the door. Adam looked at Tommy. Justin's like a son to the kid. Hell, to us all. We may have to fight him to the death. Maybe his. That knowledge is eating him up inside.

"Tommy-" Adam began.

"I'm fine," snapped Tommy and walked away. _I have to be_, he thought. _Adam, I know that you wanna comfort me, and I thank you, buddy, but I can't give in to my feelings, or I'll shatter. I HAVE to be in control! For all our sakes!  
_

"DAD! CASS!" Justin came running into the living room. James and Cassandra Stewart looked up. "You'll never believe who I found!" Jim and Cass came in to see... yes it was his first wife's brother.

"Get away from my son," James hissed. The last time James saw Guy Gardner was when he succeeded in killing Oliver and the rest of his friends.

"Dad?" Justin was confused. "Cass, go get the bow-" Jim stared Hal down as Cass ran into the bedroom and brought back a green bow and arrow. Jim took the bow and arrow and said, "Justin, step away."

"Dad, it's Mom's brother!" Justin got upset.

"I SAID STEP AWAY!"

Furiously, Justin sent an energy bolt from his hands that sent his father and stepmother flying. "YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO KEEP MOM BURIED! I WON'T LET YOU!" Justin screamed.

Dumbfounded, Cass gasped, "You monster! What have you done to my son?!"

"I'm not your son!" Justin barked.

Guy smiled. "He never did like you." Cass took a step when Guy was suddenly backhanded by... "Green Lantern?" Hal laughed. "Pathetic!"

Justin, turning into Parallax, teleported Guy away, someplace safe. "I won't let them take you away from me! You're all I have left of my mom!"

"Guy Gardner is dead," Green Lantern snapped. "That monster is NOT-"

Justin wouldn't hear it. He attacked his former friend with lethal green energy. "I thought you were my friend, Tommy! But you're NOT! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY MOM AWAY!"

Nine other members of the JLA Rangers attacked Parallax, but the boy formerly known as Justin Stewart fended them off. I count only 9 rangers! Where are- Batman then backhanded Parallax as Wonder Woman threw her lasso around him.

"What are you both doing?!" Cass screamed.

"Everyone is holding back," Batman said, "but Dulcea is right. And I am right! I have to end this, the only way I know how. Wonder Woman, get ready. If you fail in getting Parallax out, this is our last option."

"I know." Turning to Parallax, she shouted "Get out of my friend's body!"

"I LIKE this body!" He then sent another blast through the lasso, but this time, Wonder Woman was ready. She tossed the lariat on Parallax, thus causing him to tumble and fall. "Batman, we've got one shot, I have to get the lasso back, then we can free him!"

Surprised by what he and Wonder Woman were about to do, Batman choked back tears as he whispered, "Forgive us, kid."

"Do it," Justin said, "while the human part of me is in control. Justin doesn't want to hurt you-" But Parallax took over- "But Parallax does!"

The Batman and Wonder Woman were thrown into their teammates, the lasso thrown onto them. Angrily, Batman shouted, "For an instant, Justin was back. I- I-couldn't-"

"Neither could I." Wonder Woman sighed sadly.

Hawkwoman patted him on the shoulder. "That's why we stopped you both. Zack, Kimberly, Justin's still in there."

Green Lantern started towards Parallax. Guy appeared behind them. GL pleaded with the youth. "Remember who you were! You're a Power Ranger!"

Guy then shot at GL. "TOMMY!" Parallax pushed GL out of the way, but the blast caught Jim and Cass full blast.

"You promised!" Parallax screamed.

Guy snickered. "I altered our agreement. Now, you have me!" Parallax charged Guy Gardner, but Gardner fired his own energy blast. Parallax reverted into Justin Stewart. The boy doubled over in pain.

Guy Gardner just laughed. "Remember when I said you can handle great powers? I lied." And with that, Guy disappeared. Flash and Superman picked up the Stewarts and rushed them to the hospital.

* * *

All eleven JLA Rangers stood outside the Stewarts' doors. The doctor came out and spoke to them. "Justin has developed a miraculous healing gift," the doctor said, "so he's going to be OK. His parents were bleeding internally. The mother was DOA. There is nothing we can do for the father. His father wants to speak to Green Lantern."

Green Lantern walked in the door. "Yes?" he whispered.

"Tommy," Jim said weakly. "Make sure Justin gets that bow and arrow. He'll know what to do. You... have to take... care of him... tell Zordon... I'm sorry..."

A few minutes later, Green Lantern walked out. He took the bow and arrow from Batman and placed it in the sleeping boy's room. _Your dad said you'd know what to do. I hope you don't have to do it soon. As for you, Guy, you're gonna pay for this. I swear it._

* * *

Back at the Watchtower, nine of the JLA Rangers returned to discover...

"Where's Tommy?" Adam asked.

As if in answer, Rocky turned on the news. "Hey, look!" Rocky said, feasting on popcorn. "Tommy's fighting Parallax. He'll be killed." A few seconds later, Rocky jumped out of his chair. "I'm going after him! FIRESTORM!"

"Rocky, no!" Trini screamed.

* * *

Tanya remained at the hospital to look after Justin. Why would Hal use that dear sweet little boy like that? HIS OWN NEPHEW?! Tanya turned and went into Justin's room. The boy was gone. So was his bow and arrow set. She went to a nurse and asked, "Where did Justin Stewart go?"

A guard eating donuts and drinking coffee belched. "Little brown haired boy carrying a bow and arrow?"

"YES."

"Oh. He's running towards the big battle-" The guard realized what had happened. "DAMN! SECURITY ALERT!"

Angry, upset, and heartbroken at the same time, Tanya ran to the roof and jumped off. "HAWKWOMAN!" Soon, Hawkwoman flew after the boy. Despite her best efforts, she lost track of him.

* * *

"BRING THEM ON!" Parallax laughed. He noticed the rest of the JLA Rangers sans one of the Hawks assault him. Parallax laid them down one by one. Only Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Green Lantern were left standing.

"Stay back," GL snapped. "I'll take this son of a bitch."

"NO! LET ME DO IT!" The remaining members of the JLA Rangers turned to see...

"JUSTIN!" Batman shrieked.

"STAY BACK!" Wonder Woman shouted.

Parallax turned to face his nephew with the green bow and arrow. But his nephew was dressed in green, like Oliver when he was the Green Arrow... "You told me only lies, Uncle Guy," Justin hissed and shot the arrow. The tip plunged into the heart of the former Green Lantern. Guy took a step back, knelt, and disappeared in a blaze of fire.

The JLA Rangers were shocked. "Perfect shot," Black Canary whispered.

Just then, Hawkwoman landed. demorphing, Tanya stormed up to Justin and started yelling. "WHAT IF YOU HAD GOT KILLED?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU HAD NO BUSINESS OUT HERE!"

Justin quietly said, "I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to-"

Tanya hugged him. "Don't you ever..." she whispered over and over. Then she started to cry. So did Justin. As the JLA Rangers recovered, they looked at the scene and smiled.

* * *

After the funeral for Justin's parents, Justin was arranged to live with Tommy's parents. Ganthet and Dulcea shook their heads. "No wonder his body rejected the powers we tried to give him," Dulcea said. "They were already there."

"But we cannot endanger his life," Ganthet snapped.

"There were twelve in the original Justice League," Dulcea said. "There has to be twelve in this."

"Then so be it," Ganthet said, handing Justin a morpher. "Welcome to the Power Rangers JLA, Green Arrow."

"Thank you," Justin smiled.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! The TroubAlert blared.

The twelve teenagers raced to the screen. "There's trouble in Gotham!" Commissioner Gordon barked. "Arkham Asylum has been blown up, freeing the villains!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jason yelled. "POWER RANGERS JLA ASSEMBLE!" In twelve flashes of light:

Jason: "SUPERMAN!"

Tommy: "GREEN LANTERN!"

Zack: "BATMAN!"

Trini: "OH MIGHTY ISIS!"

Kimberly: "WONDER WOMAN!"

Billy: "FLASH!"

Kat: "BLACK CANARY!"

Rocky: "FIRESTORM!"

Aisha: "HUNTRESS!"

Adam: "HAWKMAN!"

Tanya: "HAWKWOMAN!"

Justin: "GREEN ARROW!"

The Power Rangers JLA raced off to save the world once more. Now that there were twelve, the circle was complete. Now, everything was right. "POWER RANGERS JLA!"

**Part Three: THE NEXT PHASE PT. 1: WONDER WOMAN & BATMAN by: C.A. TUNER**

MOUNT OLYMPUS:

A rumbling carried throughout Olympus. Zeus, King of the Gods, be bellowed: "The forces of evil have robbed the Earth of the greatest heroes ever to exist. Among these are Diana, daughter of the noble Hippolyta, known as Wonder Woman. She, and these other heroes must be avenged.

Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, spoke them. "My Lord, there are new warriors who have taken up the mantle of these fallen heroes. They were once the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Power Rangers Zeo. After a recent quest, they were rewarded with powers simulating those of the JLA, are now known as the Power Rangers JLA. Zordon of Eltare, Dulcea of Phaedos, and Ganthet, last of the Guardians of the Universe currently guide these young heroes. They are...

The Lightstar Rangers:

Cassie Chan,

Ashley Hammond,

TJ Johnson,

Carlos Vallerte,

Andros,

Karone,

and Zhane of KO-35,

and the Rangers who have become the new JLA:

Jason Lee Scott: Superman;

William Cranston: The Flash;

Adam Park: Hawkman;

Tanya Sloan: Hawkwoman;

Rocky DeSantos: Firestorm;

Katherine Hilliard: Black Canary;

Justin Stewart: Green Arrow;

Aisha Campbell: The Huntress;

Thomas Oliver: Green Lantern;

Trini Kwan: Isis;

Zachary Taylor: The Batman;

and Kimberly Hart: Wonder Woman.

This is the total membership of the Power Rangers JLA. These young warriors have thus far carried on prouldly in the tradition of the original JLA."

"Contact Zordon of Eltare immediately. The progeny of the JLA shall soon receive the full power of the Justice League, and soon 2 shall be the first to do so." Zeus commanded.

* * *

Earth Science teacher Trini Kwan watched her class study, doodle, and watch the clock impatiently. There were only 2 minutes before the final bell. Now was the time.

Trini started "For your assignment tonight..."

This brought a loud series of 'AWWWWs and groans from the class.

"...I want you to read chapters 21-22 in your textbooks. We will have a test on these chapters Thursday."

She gave them a chance to grumble. "And..."

Another series of groans.

"Don't forget to watch the Geological Symposium on the Discovery Channel tonight. We'll be discussing it tomorrow."

The final bell rang then. All the students got up and piled out the door, dropping their papers on her desk. Trini gave a small grin as CSI Billy Cranston came in. "Am I glad to see you. Today, I'd even be glad to see Bulk & Skull. That tell you what sort of day I'm having?"

"Hey, I almost stopped by their place before coming here. That tell you what sort of day I'm having? You know, I had no idea that when I got into the Crime Lab, I'd have to potty train a bunch of assistants." Billy frowned.

"Tell me about it. I've got students who look at a map and ask 'How'd the map people know we are here?' I tell you, there are days I almost pray for our communicators to go off, just to get away from the usual stupidity. Trini sighed.

As if in response ...BEEEEEEEEP!

"Ask, and ye shall receive. Close the door, Billy." Trini whispered, then spoke into her comm unit. "Go ahead, Zordon."

"JLA RANGERS, report to the Watchtower. There is Divatox/Cheetah trouble that you must deal with immediately." Zordon spoke.

"On our way. Let's go, Billy, time to go to work." Trini smiled.

Zordon briefed all of the Power Rangers JLA on the recent crisis. "Divatox and the Cheetah are holding everyone in the United Nations building, visitors, delegates, employees,. They are d demanding that all nations surrender their rights and soverignity to them ...or the hostages will be killed. This can not be allowed to happen."

"That's alll we needed to hear. Let's do it gang!" Jason Lee Scott declared.

Andros started "LET'S ROCKET!"

Cassie: "PINK LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

Ashley: "YELLOW LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

TJ: "BLUE LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

Carlos: "BLACK LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

Andros: "RED LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

Zhane: "SILVER LIGHTSTAR POWER!"  
Karone: "PURPLE LIGHTSTAR POWER!"

Tommy asked Alpha "Let Justin know where we are, ok?" Justin was on another case as Green Arrow in Mariner Bay with a team known as the Lightspeed Rangers.

You got it, Tommy." the android answered.

"TIME FOR JUSTICE!"

Aisha: **"HUNTRESS, POWER UP!" **

Kat: **"BLACK CANARY, POWER UP!"**

Rocky: **"FIRESTORM, POWER UP!" **

Adam: **"HAWKMAN, POWER UP!"**

Tanya: **"HAWKWOMAN, POWER UP!"**

Billy: **"FLASH, POWER UP!"**

Jason: **"SUPERMAN, POWER UP!"**  
Tommy: **"GREEN LANTERN, POWER UP!"**  
Trini: **"OH MIGHTY ISIS!"**

But before Kimberly or Zack could call upon their power, Zordon told them "Zack, you must go to Wayne Manor and descend into the Batcave. Kimberly, you will go to Themyscira. Queen Hippolyta feels there are some things that you should know."

2 warp doors opened and Zack & Kimberly stepped through them, while the rest of the PRJLA dashed off to the United Nations building.

Walking down into the depths of the Batcave, Zack looked around. Every item there, the computer banks, the lab, the vehicles, everything there. He didn't understand why he was there at first, Then, the darkness overtook him.

Once on Themyscira, Kimberly noticed that she was wearing the same silver bracelets she wore the day she first the day she became Wonder Woman. Hippolyta greeted her. "Welcome to Themyscira Kimberly Hart. You have been called here to receive the full powers and blessings of the Olympian Gods, and completely accept the Mantle of Wonder Woman."

A tall, angry-looking, silver haired Amazon shouted "I challenge this upstart, this child. I should receive the power, I am Amazon born, she was adopted by the sisterhood."

Phillipus, Captain of the Amazon guard, countered "Orana, you do not deserve the power. It is well known of your lust for conquest & desire to rule. It is well known that you did not agree with Diana or the outside world. Silence, before we investigate those claims."

Kimberly spoke then "Nonetheless, she shall have the chance to prove herself. However, I have been challenged, so I shall decide the field of combat. Orana, if you still desire to test my mettle, then it shall be by the Flashing Thunder."

Shocked gasps arose from the Amazonian populace. Few have survived this test, known in Man's World as 'Bullets and Bracelet Though was definitely fear in her voice, Orana quickly accepted the challenge.

As the test was readied, Hippolyta reflected upon Kimberly's honor, courage, and willpower. Impossible as it seemed, it didn't seem like it was Kimberly accepting the challenge. I Instead, it was like it was her own daughter, Diana.

While these events were occurring, The JLA Rangers had arrived at the UN, and were dealing with a new group of henchmen known as Dragonites. Armor-like skin, catlike speed,& reflexes, and incredible fighting skill.. They were guarding the door when the team burst through.

Right then, the fight was on. The Hawks had grabbed the Dragonites guarding the door, flew to the ceiling, and smashed them into each other, before dropping them to the ground.

Using his ring, Green Lantern cut into their armor, then proceeded to beat, kick, punch, and blast the weakened henchmen. Flash, snatching their weapons, whipped them into the air, while Isis distracted them with both fire and wind, while using helium to disrupt their motor functions and thought processes.

Black Canary's sonic scream was like a knife in their brains, while Huntress picked her pack off one by one. Firestorm led the visiting tourists out of the building, then returned to rearrange some of the Dragonites' atoms.

Superman was joined by a late arriving Green Arrow. The 2 then invaded the meeting room, where Dragonites, Quanrons, Divatox, and a an old associate of Karone's, Ecliptor, were fighting the Lightstar Rangers.

Green Arrow skewered several Quantrons & Dragonites, while Superman made short work of Ecliptor & Divatox, wrapping them with a titanium wire, as the other JLA Rangers burst in.

"Where's the Cheetah?" Huntress demanded.

"Right here, you half powered upstarts. Here's a little something for you, Superman. Catch! " Cheetah called, and tossed a small chunk of Kryptonite his way. Weakened, he demorphed, but before h he could morph back, the Quantrons were all over him.

The Lightstar Rangers tried to stop her, but Ecliptor had Karone's old staff she used when she was Astronema. He fired.

DUCK!" Karone yelled, but she was too late. Striking the 7 Lightstar Rangers, it demorphed them, knocking them out.

"Our powers aren't at full, they're not strong enough to defeat them, not with Cheetah & Ecliptor using a combination of Kr Kryptonite and that staff. to demorph us We'd better figure out something fast, before..." Flash bellowed.

However, Ecliptor & Cheetah soon had them at their mercy, demorphing the heroes, then knocking them out. Snatching their morphers, Divatox chuckled "Not so tough now, are you? Soon, this world will be ours. Lovely!"

"Wait! I only count 10 JLA Rangers! Where are The Batman & my hated enemy, Wonder Woman?" Cheetah snarled.

In the Batcave, Zack was experiencing a vision. A young boy was walking with his parents from a movie when a gunman came from the shadows, killing the parents, then taking their valuables, running away. The tearful boy made a vow...of vengance.

As he grew, he studied all criminology courses, developing his mind and body to perfection, becoming an expert in every form of martial arts. He then made a decision, inspired by a Bat crashing through a window, alighting on a statue. he became the Batman.

Awaking from his vision, Zack walked into a certain cavern in the Batcave, reaching for the original Bat costume Bruce Wayne wore. Vouching it, there was a flash, then he found himself dressed in the outfit. Knowing his teammates were in danger, Batman raced for the Batmobile. Gunning the engine, he raced out of the cave, racing for the U.N.

Meanwhile, on Themyscira, the trial of the 'Flashing Thunder was about to begin. Hippolyta spoke "Kimberly, Orana, you must stop each shot with your bracelets, or expect to be severely wounded. Each of you will fire 5 shots Orana will fire first. Kimberly, may Gaea smile upon you. Begin!"

Orana wasted no time in shooting, and her shots weren't meant to be harmless. It was quite clear that Orana was out to kill, in order to take the power.

But, Kimberly deflected each shot with ease, grace, and style. The Queen smiled with approval. -I would swear that Diana's spirit and courage has possessed this young one.- Hippolyta thought to herself.

Kimberly passed the test with flying colors. Now it was her turn to fire upon her opponent. Orana got the first 2 shots... barely. On the 3rd firing, Orana missed... and was nailed in her left shoulder, losing the trial. Shouting to the sky, Orana celled "Curse you, Diana! Hippolyta, Amazons, I shall prevail! To the gods, from this day, I forsake you! And as for you, child, enjoy your victory, it shall be brief, and your last!"

Walking over to Orana, Kimberly slugged her. Standing over her defeated foe, she snarled "If I were you, Orana, I'd thank the Gods that I don't kill! With that, Orana was led away.

Hippolyta rose from her throne. "Kimberly Hart, from this day forth, you are one with the Amazon sisterhood. Now, come forth, and accept the blessings of the Gods!"

Kimberly stepped forward before Hippolyta and the Amazons, as golden light shined upon her. And as each god spoke, spoke, She felt an incredible surge of power, even stronger than that of her original power of the Pink Ranger.

'I, Demeter, grant you the full power & Strength of the Earth, the strength of Heracles himself!"

'I, Aphrodite, grant thee, Kimberly Hart, a loving heart, and great beauty, like that of Diana herself."

'Kimberly, I, Athena, grant thee wisdom."

'I, Artemis, grant thee the eye of the hunter, and unity with the beasts."

I, Hestia, grant thee, Kimberly, sisterhood with the fires of truth, so that men's hearts may open unto thee."

I, Hermes, grant thee great speed, and the power of flight!"

As they finished, Hera & Zeus gave their blessings, completing he ceremony. Hippolyta pronounced "Kimberly Hart, you are now a full Amazon! Now, accept the mantle of Wonder Woman.

Leading Kimberly to a special chamber, Hippolyta gave her the following special items. "These were Diana's You are the heir to these, and you already wear the bracelets. Now, here is your tiara." Kimberly received a golden crown with a red star in the middle.

Your armor." Kimberly received a red strapless, sleeveless bodice with a double w design in gold, made to look like an eagle in flight. A pair of blue, satin briefs with white stars, and a golden belt, with a loop for lasso on the right.

Your Lasso of Truth." A golden rope, much like the one she used, was presented to her, this one, however, seemed to be much more powerful, as she would soon discover.

Hippolyta spoke "The garb of Justice. Kimberly Hart, from this day forth, they are yours!"

Holding the items, Kimberly stood before Hippolyta, and smiled. The power then told her what to do. Spreading her arms clockwise, she spun clockwise. There was a blinding flash of light, and a thunderclap. When both faded, Kim's appearance had completely changed.

Almost a foot taller, her hair was black, and longer. Though still feminine, her build was now more muscular. Wearing the armor, she stood before the Queen.

You look exactly like Diana." Quickly recovering, she spoke gain "Now, you must return to your friends, they shall need you, now more than ever. If you should ever need me, you can contact me through the ruby in your tiara. May Athena be with you now and forever ...Wonder Woman!"

Kissing her on her forehead, Hippolyta escorted the now fully powered Ranger to the dimension door. Looking back at the Amazons briefly, Wonder Woman leaped through the doorway.

The Batman pulled up in front of the UN Building, just as Wonder Woman landed there. Speaking into their comm units, the 2 asked "Alpha, what's going on?"

Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Rangers have all been captured! Cheetah & Ecliptor have upped the stakes, saying that unless the world surrenders to them in 25 minutes, they will kill one Ranger and one delegate every 15 minutes!"

We'll see about that! Time to go to work, Batman!" And with that they raced into the building..

Divatox had all the Rangers bound, and was taunting them. She had taken their morphers, and put them in a satin bag. "Are you missing something, Rangers? Well, all you have to do is reach up and take them from me. Come on, you can do it... oh, that's right, you can't! Hahahahaha!"

Ecliptor snapped "Enough playing around! Destroy the morphers and finish them off! They'll be out of the way and this mudball will soon be ours! Then..."

A batarang sailed out of a dark corner of the room, and smashed into Ecliptor, knocking the staff out of his hands, and as it was falling, another batarang, attached to a silken rope, wrapped around the staff, then snatched it into the darkness.

Ecliptor growled, and charged the darkened area. There were a few angry grunts, a few groans, then, silence. Then, Ecliptor emerged, seemingly dazed, then crashed to the floor, unconsious.

Divatox screamed "BATMAN! Quantrons, Dragonites, we've got some Bat- trouble! Hurry, and..."

A flash of golden rope wrapped around the satin bag containing the morphers, snatching them from her hand. Wonder Woman stood before her, saying "I thought I told you last time, bitch, stay the hell off my planet! What part didn't you understand?"

"I promised myself that I'd get even with you after the last time you humiliated me. I'm going to keep that promise! HYAH!" Divatox threw a punch, but Wonder Woman stopped it first, crushing her fist, breaking the bones inside. Divatox screamed in pain, then charged again. Wonder Woman gave the witch a suckerpunch in the gut, then gave her an Ali-style right to the jaw, knocking her out. "Next time, bitch, I won't be so generous!"

Batman emerged from the darkness, then he and Wonder Woman 'freed the Rangers. Tommy gasped "I don't believe it! Wonder Woman and Batman? You're alive?"

"Tommy, it's Zack and Kimberly. We've gone to full power. We're the first ones to do so. We'll talk about this later, we've got work to do!" Wonder Woman told them

Reclaiming their morphers, the Rangers yelled "TIME FOR JUSTICE!"

Cheetah commanded "Dragonites, Quantrons, bring in the delegates, and we shall choose which shall be the first to die unless our demands are met ...where are Divatox & Ecliptor?" She got her answer as she saw several Quantrons & Dragonites thrown through the air.

Hawkman & Hawkwoman were trashing their weapons, Green Lantern, Flash, Isis, Firestorm, &the Lightstar Rangers trashed the Quantrons, Green Arrow, & Superman nailed the remaining Dragonite while Batman, Black Canary, & the Huntress rescued the hostages.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty! Come to mommy! You've been a bad kitty, mama must punish you!" Wonder Woman sang out.

"WONDER WOMAN?! ALIVE?! NOOOOO! It's a trick! I'll send you back to the grave!" Cheetah yelled.

The two women charged each other. Despite her feral hunting skill the Cheetah was stunned, shocked, and totally unnerved by the reappearance of her old nemesis. No matter what attack she leveled, Wonder Woman countered, nailing her with several punches, kicks, slaps, & blows.

Tiring of the whole escapade, Wonder Woman threw another Ali-style right, knocking her out. She then stated "As for Batman & myself being dead...we got better!"

A press conference outside the UN Building was held, and ABC; CBS, FOX, CNN, and BBC News reporters were there, as the JLA Rangers told the world the hostages were freed, the threat was over, and the villains have been dealt with. Green Lantern added _"As for Wonder Woman & Batman... I am glad to say that rumors of their deaths have been greatly exaggerated. They are both alive and well, and still ready to help the world." _

Watching the pre-taped conference, The assembled JLA Rangers & Zordon were watching on the viewing globe. Zordon boomed "Kimberly, Zack, you are the first to achieve full power. What will you do next?"

Zack spoke up then. "Gotham just regained it's Dark Knight, and I'm still a JLA Ranger, if you'll have me."

"Me, too. I'm also moving back to Boston. They definitely need a Wonder Woman. Who's next to go to full, that's what I'm wondering about right now." Kimberly asked.

All the Rangers thought about this, as did Zordon. While this was going on, Dulcea & Ganthet both had visions. Visions of Tommy, Trini, & Billy. "They will be the next to achieve their full potential ...sooner than they think." Dulcea revealed.

**THE END**

Next: Green Lantern, Isis, & The Flash... by ?


End file.
